Falsa Inocencia
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Colin no es lo que aparenta ser.
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia voy a explorar un lado de Colin MUY diferente al que hemos visto hasta ahora.

* * *

Con la punta de sus dedos rozo el pedacito de piel donde segundos antes los suaves labios de Damian estuvieron, el menor de los Wayne se había despedido con un corto beso (habito recién adquirido gracias a sus hermanas) sobre su mejilla tan dulce y tierno que las mariposas en el estómago del pelirrojo revolotearon frenéticamente. Un suspiro de felicidad broto de sus labios, quería tanto a Damian.

" _Pero… a la vez…"_

Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente mientras comenzaba su camino hacia el orfanato. Juraba y perjuraba que su cariño por el otro iba más allá del de un simple amigo o el filial y es que el Wayne Al Ghul había hecho mucho por él, más que ninguna otra persona.

No solo le ayudo a volverse un superhéroe después de esa ocasión que lucharon codo a codo contra Zsasz, le había defendido cuando el no pudo, era su amigo, era en quien podía confiar ciegamente. Sin dudarlo dejaría su vida en aquellas manos capaces de matar y a la vez crear bellas pinturas.

Sin embargo había un pero y por más que quisiera no podía cambiarlo.

A su paso fue viendo el contraste característico de Gotham, los altos edificios hablaban de una ciudad prospera, rica, pero había sectores en que demostraban lo contrario; lugares donde para conseguir un poco de comida tenías que dejar la senda del bien o rebajarte a buscar entre la basura cual animal. Colin conocía esa parte de Gotham, ahí se había criado sus primeros años con una madre que si bien se esforzaba por darle lo más que pudiera sus esfuerzos eran en vano teniendo al lado a un esposo borracho y pendenciero que no reparaba en desquitar su ira con ella y con el pequeño.

Claro, hasta que uno de sus arranques acabo con su pobre existencia.

Aún recuerda como con sus escasos seis años intento mover el cuerpo de su querida madre para llevarla al médico o con alguien que pudiera ayudarla pero no pudo, su padre había huido al analizar lo que había hecho cerrando con llave la puerta del precario cuartucho donde vivían, dejando al niño con el cadáver en descomposición hasta que los vecinos, hartos por el olor (era verano, uno de los más calurosos que Colin podía recordar, ergo, el cuerpo se pudrió más rápido) derribaron la puerta encontrando la macabra escena.

No queriendo ni pudiendo hacerse cargo de él, llamaron a servicios infantiles quienes lo enviaron al orfanato donde hasta ahora residía.

" _Pero el tiempo corre… aún faltan varios años pero no puedo estar ahí por siempre. Si alguien me adoptara las cosas serían diferentes, sin embargo todos prefieren bebés o niños pequeños… además… nadie quiere a un niño de doce con problemas psicológicos, eso sin contar lo de venom"_

Pateo una piedrecilla del camino, la verdad si había estado en varios hogares adoptivos pero nunca estuvo mucho tiempo en ninguno, en algunos lo único que les interesaba era la ayuda del gobierno por tener un niño de acogida, en otros duro poco las pesadillas y miedos que tenía les hacía perder la paciencia por mucha que tuvieran.

Solo en uno sintió que podía ser feliz, solo una familia fue tan bondadosa que le ofrecieron su apoyo incondicional… sin embargo la buena mujer que sería su madre fue diagnosticada con cáncer y sus ilusiones nuevamente se rompieron, lo más importante era que ella sanara así que todo tramite se detuvo. Nunca volvió a saber de ellos.

La dualidad de Gotham claramente se podía notar en él y su mejor amigo: por un lado el Principito Mimado, y por el otro el Paria.

Colin no quería seguir siendo un paria, él quería una familia, ilusiones, la posibilidad de un futuro mejor… quería ser feliz.

Y ya sabía cómo lógralo.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? ¿Quieren continuación? ¿Qué planeara Colin, realmente quiere a Damian?

PD: hace días subí una historia que me informaron era muy parecida a otra en inglés, juro que no sabía que existía una así, por eso la borre :/. Agradezco a quien me hiso notarlo, de ahora en adelante pondré más atención, estoy en contra del plagio.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Colin

Llego al orfanato mucho antes del toque de queda, una de las hermanas me pidió ayuda para preparar la cena y gustoso acepto, siento que ayudando en las tareas del orfanato les devuelvo un poquito de lo que han hecho por mí.

El ruido del televisor llegaba hasta donde estoy así que mientras cocinaba escucho una nota que me llamo la atención: Stark Industries y Wayne Enterprise volvían a unir fuerzas, ahora gracias a un proyecto donde Damian Wayne Al Ghul y Peter Parker-Stark eran las mentes maestras creadoras. Salgo un momento de la cocina para oír y ver mejor la noticia. Eso no es nuevo, desde que Damian tenía diez años "trabajaba" en el negocio familiar (en ambos si me permiten decirlo), tampoco esa sonrisa política y encantadora que le daba a los medios; sino ese brillo misterioso que había en sus ojos y en los de Peter, era como si estuvieran ocultando algo ¿pero qué? ¿Qué estaban planeando?

Una punzada atraviesa mi estómago al ver como Peter rodea con uno de sus brazos los hombros de Dami y este no lo aparta, solo amplía su sonrisa y la cambia por una sincera; una que pocos nos hemos ganado. Sé que no debería sentirme así después de todo ellos practicante son familia… política pero familia al fin y al cabo.

Meneo la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, ahora tengo que hacer la cena, ya habrá tiempo para analizar estos sentimientos confusos.

Wayne Enterprise

Dos jóvenes, uno castaño de hermosos ojos cafés y un pelinegro revisaban la información de su proyecto… o eso hacia el menor, el otro, de dieciséis años molestaba a su pequeño primo de doce.

– ¿Quieres concentrarte?

–Oh vamos, sabes tan bien como yo que todo está perfectamente planeado. Después de todo, fuimos nosotros quienes lo diseñamos.

Suspiro. –Tienes razón –Hizo a un lado los papeles y vio a su acompañante. Peter Parker-Stark; él era primo (y uno de los pocos parientes vivos) de su padrino, Tony Stark. Peter vivía con su tía May pero esta ya era muy mayor así que Tony lo adopto.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Ya lo hiciste.

–Si bueno, ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

–Acabas de hacerlo –sonrió ante el gesto frustrado del castaño –… está bien, pregunta.

-¿Por qué Curt siempre se pone en modo mamá gallina cuando Chris está cerca de ti?

-Eso... eso es un secreto entre nosotros –respondió un tanto nervioso.

-Oh vamos Dami cuéntame –le pico juguetonamente el costado –; sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-No, Parker.

-No me digas Parker, anda cuéntame.

-…está bien… Curt se pone así porque…

Flash Back

El quinto petirrojo maldecía su existencia, a sus ancestros, al primer idiota que se le ocurrió ponerse mallas y capa, ¡a toda la humanidad! ¿Pero porque?

Simple, los TR tenían un caso de un secuestrador de niñas y para resolverlo tenían que infiltrarse lo cual implicaba que –en esa ocasión –a él y Thad les toco ponerse vestido. No, no era eso lo que le molestaba –en realidad si, para que negarlo –ya lo había hecho antes; sino que el vestido que Rose escogió para el ¡era rosa! ¡ROSA! Peor aún ¡pastel y con holanes! Gruñendo se dejó caer en el sillón para esperar a Curt, se habían dividido y la peliblanca y Thad habían ido juntos.

" _¿Cuánto más va a tardar?"_

Trato de despejar el enojo y concentrarse en la misión, suspiro y cerró los ojos. El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él ¿qué más daba dormir una ligera siesta, si al fin y al cabo parecía que Curt había olvidado que debían salir ese día?

Chris entro a la base casi desconocida para él, pocas veces había estado en aquel lugar y es que desde que esos cuatro formaron su propio grupo casi no sabían de ellos más que cuando los mayores mencionaban sus exitosas misiones. Como aquella donde desmantelaron una red de trata mundial donde altos funcionaros estaban involucrados ¿lo sorprendente? ¡Lo hicieron en tres meses! Aun no entendía como lo hicieron. Pero no estaba en ese lugar para investigar a esa célula de la JL, ni para stalkear a su pequeña obsesión de ojos cobalto (cof, cof… Damian Wayne… cof, cof), sino para darle un mensaje a su "hermano mayor" Curt. Al parecer tenía cara de mensajero pues siempre que Clark o Lois querían decirle algo a él de eclécticas negras o a Conner lo enviaban a él.

Y esa vez no era la excepción.

Entro a la sala esperando encontrarlo ahí pero se sorprendió al ver quien estaba ahí. Una niña de largo y ondulado cabello castaño, ella llevaba un vestidito rosa con holanes blancos poco arriba de la rodilla, medias y zapatos blancos, sobre la cabeza llevaba una diadema a juego también blanca; tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era calmada seguramente estaba durmiendo.

Chris no sabía quién era así que se acercó para verla mejor… Superwing se sonrojo al ver que la "linda niña" era en realidad el arisco Robin, el pajarito que hacia latir su corazón.

Los Súper no son de mucho pensar a la hora de estar ante quien "les mueve el tapete" así que sin pensar en las consecuencias lo beso… y Robin despertó y no se lo tomo bien. De un fuerte empujón lo aparto le tiro un puñetazo a la mandíbula que extrañamente al castaño le dolió. A ese siguió otro, y otro, otro más y así hasta dejarlo con el pómulo fracturado, la mandíbula astillada, una ceja y el labio inferior rotos y un par de dientes flojos, eso so contar los moretones que adornaban su blanca piel

Fin Flash Black

–…y Curt vio todo y pensó que Chris se iba a aprovechar de mí, así que desde entonces…

– ¿Intenta "proteger tu pureza"? –Pregunto entre risa Peter no podía serenarse, ¡le parecía tan gracioso!

–Cállate Parker –gruño por lo bajo pero con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Esa noche Abuse y los murciélagos salieron a patrullar solo que, sin Robin. Pregunto a Nightwing por su paradero temiendo se hubiera enfermado o lastimado pero este le dijo que solo había salido con los otros TR a un concierto, Jason y Peter haciéndoles compañía.

-Oh cierto me dijo en la tarde, jajá lo olvide.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

-A mí no me gusta Eminem. _"Además de que no me llevo bien con ellos"_

En efecto, Colin era el mejor amigo del líder de los Titanes Redimidos pero con Rose y Curt a duras penas tenía una relación fría y profesional, con Thad se llevaba mejor, aun así prefería no salir con ellos.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de energía, los gritos, las luces, el calor humano que desprendían todos los presentes… sería un delicioso festín para vampiros psíquicos.

Ellos eran de los pocos en la zona VIP (bitch please, son Stark, Wayne y Queen… unos) pero aun así el ambiente era bastante ameno y disfrutaban la presentación de uno de sus artistas favoritos.

"Kim", "Stan", "´97 Bonie & Clyde", "Cleaning Out My Closet", "Im not afraid"… se las sabían todas.

" _So long, bitch you did me so wrong_ _  
_ _I don't wanna go on_ _  
_ _Living in this world without you"_

Coreaban emocionados, eran pocas las veces que podían salir a un evento así (la mayoría desaprobaba sus gustos musicales).

Un par de horas después salían exhaustos, Lian iba sobre la espalda de su padre, Rose abrazada de su novio batallaba por mantenerse de pie (había tomado un poquito de mas). Detrás de todos Thad y Damian, creyendo que nadie les estaba prestando atención se tomaron de las manos.

Pero claro que los vieron, e interiormente sonrieron, sabían que entre esos dos había algo más que amistad al parecer por fin dieron el paso que les faltaba.

Todo había empezado dos semanas atrás.

Flash Back

Inertia y Robin descansaban cómodamente en la sala de su base, los mayores habían salido a una misión en la que no habían sido requeridos así que se quedaron viendo películas (la saga de SAW). Conforme pasaban los minutos se habían ido acercando cada vez más, tanto que Thad tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del menor.

Thad hacía tiempo que tenía una idea rondándole la cabeza, ¿cómo sería ser novio de Robin? Si, él no pensaba en besarlo simplemente o para pasar un rato, él quería algo con el pelinegro, quería ser parte de su vida. Más que un compañero, más que un amigo.

Se quedó mirando atentamente sus labios ¿serian suaves como sus manos? Si lo besaba, ¿lo apartaría? Tan concentrado estaba que no noto que el otro lo miraba de igual forma, Damian también se preguntaba qué pasaría si unía sus labios con los de Inertia. Sin pensarlo se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que finalmente se besaron. Durante unos instantes no hicieron movimiento alguno como si estuvieran reconociendo lo que hacían o esperando que el otro lo golpeara, al no ser así los labios de ambos comenzaron a moverse, lento, suave, disfrutando el momento.

Después de eso, las cosas se dieron fácilmente; poco les costó volverse "novios" a escondidas.

Fin Flash Back


End file.
